jedi_council_of_the_republicfandomcom-20200215-history
The true story of Rusja Bogast
{Before the Jedi found me} I was a civilian on the planet of Tatoonie. I ran a food stall, business was great. I knew all the people and I was the center of gossip. I never really got the war back then, I saw ships fly around in the sky. They would always try to shoot each other down it may seem a little strange but you got use to it. Soon enough, a group of fallen clones named The Mist stomped in to my village. I saw huts burning, children dying, guns shooting and screams. I had to do something. I hurtled through the fire, which seemed to be getting weaker when near me, at light speed. My eyes were fixed on the General commanding the killing of the innocent. I took of a blaster from a fallen M''ist'' trooper and fired. Unluckily, I never used a gun before so I missed terribly so instead it hit a barrell of gas for there flame throwers. It took out the General and some of his troopers. The remaining soliders hunted me. Thankfully, I found a lockable room and locked my self in. They were trying to bash in but the iron door was going to last a while. {In the system outside of Tatoonie} {Outside of the planet} There was a war republic against The Mist's ally (The Sith) and the Republic. Luckily, the Jedi broke through and was able to send a ship. Inside that ship was: Master Aerys ,Master Nexraia and a jedi who does not exist in the holocrons. Suddenly, the ship they were riding in got shot down and was falling down in to the village.Then something amazing happened, I made a type of shield using the force.Only the corner of the room I was in survived.Master Nexraia and Master Aerys were both severly injured and the other jedi dead.I saw them near the ships engine,I tryed to help.Suddenly, I felt a great spirt take over my body some how I lifted up all the rubble on top of them and pushed it away then I fainted... I woke up in a ship Master Aerys was busy looking at maps and Master Nexraia was feeding me healing herbs. I saw I was bleeding and I kept getting stings.I searched my jacket to find some snake (called Boo) and stuffed him in one of my pockets(yes I know animal cruelty). Little did I know that when I was older he would be my companion.I got up and had a good look around when I looked out the windows I saw lots of stars blury. Then I realized that they put it in hyperspace.From my childhood I would often play plane like games and knew most planets cords.So when I looked at the dial I knew exactly where we were going...Coruscant. The trip was mostly quiet except the few questions I was asking. {Corusant} Coursant was well busy and easy to get lost.Fortunately, we were sticking to the higher paths, which lead to the temple and the senate, which are less busy and have less pickpockets. When I got in to the temple I became a jedi padawan as I was to old to be a youngling. I then was chosen with a few other jedi to enter The Gathering. At the end I picked up a blue crystal , we then had to put them together. We were given some scrap metal but that wasn't that good so I went back to my room and picked up some pieces of metal from the crash and put it and the crystal together and I had a nearly completed saber. I just needed to add something like buttons and holds. In the end I had made a saber. I picked it up and turned it on, a blue pointy stick came out I was shocked as I never saw a open saber before. {Getting a master} I then needed a master most of the other padawans had one. In the end I got a very skilled master called Master Nexraia (the one who came in the crashed ship). He told me all I should know about the jedi order and how to fight better. Soon after ( well not really I forgot all the forms D:) I became knighted. Soon after I got my first padawan he was called ... ( I forgot Dylan44556 rp name :/) he quickly became a jedi knight. I then got promoted to Guardian and Boo the snake brought me some new robes for Jedi 'r' us ( Thanks boo ヽ(•‿•)ノ ) {Operation Cookiez} Me and Boo got sent by The circle to do a deadly mission no jedi had returned from... stealing the dark sides cookies.. I was willing to help so we got sent out Korriban in my ship called Black Death we destroyed the base which was guarding the cave with the cookies in , in a instance then plowed in to the cave. Inside we saw the siths punishing a young human boo lunged on to the sith lord and swiped with his saber. We then found out his name was Jack Skirata we told him to follow us and gave him the dead sith lords saber in hope he could press the button and use the it. We came to the pot of cookies I reached out to get them but then the Sith lord Margarita ( who actually likes pepperoni more than Margarita) appears from thin air. He forced me next to the edge of the lava then kicked me in luckly I grabbed hold of the side. He was about to stamp on my fingers when Boo forced him back Boo and Margarita (the pizza) had a massive fight. Then Margarita forced him in to the lava but luckily I catched him in time. ( HOW THE HELL DID HE BEAT BOO? THIS IS WITCHCRAFT I TELL YOU.) Then Jack grabbed Margarita so he was close to him and took out his saber he managed to cut Margarita's saber in half and then stab him. Jack then rescued Rusja and Boo. Rusja was speechless. They then grabbed the cookies (eating one or two) and flew to Tython where the circle were waiting. {Boring stuff you don't have to read} Soon afterwards Rusja took Jack as a padawan. He then trained Jack and he became a Consular at great speed. Rusja then got promoted to Jedi Watchmen for helping some of the initates/younglings. Shortly afterwards he became a Jedi master and took a new padawan called (Adywadys RP name needed here). Rusja soon after became a council member for helping with the raid on sith r us! {The raid on Korriban] Rusja then flew out to Korriban with lots of friends, he gathered up all the initates-padawans and declared 127th legion 'cause that's what you do. In the end the ended up winning the raid when he flew back and the padawans went back to their masters and the masters noticed 100% improvement the padawans said it was because of Rusja and he soon got promoted to High council where lies today.... {The dark age} Basically it's where I talk to nobody except the circle +. {Stuff} 99% of this is LIES 1% is truth. Boo is epic. Rusja is epic. Rusja Bogast 15:18, August 16, 2013 (UTC) updated log as of 16/08/2013